villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mirrors
Mirrors is Smoke's rivaled brother. He thinks, that because he is male, he is better than his sister. Also he confessed that he smells "like a backside of a donkey". His hair style looks similar to Goku, and he has zig-zags under each eye similar to Ash Ketchum's. It's unknown how old he is, but it's revealed in the episode "Worked Stiff" that he is old enough to drive; in addition, it's revealed that he is a narcissist and keeps a monkey in the trunk of his car. He does show Smoke love however, just not as much as she wants, or hardly as much as she shows him. History Mirrors first appeared in the episode "Smoke and Mirrors". After Yang defeated his champion, Mirrors exchanged a few words with Smoke and left to find a rabbit to beat Yang. He found Yin and trapped her in his Prison Prism. He returned and forced Yin and Yang to fight. Realizing that fighting each other was pointless, they managed to trick Smoke and Mirrors into fighting. This distracted them long enough for Yin and Yang to free themselves and imprison Smoke and Mirrors in a Prison Prism. In "Worked Stiff", Smoke and Mirrors were the owners of Mangatopia Land. Their plans were to make their employees work with strict conditions and fire those who didn't comply. Those who lasted would have to fight each other until one survived. The victor would become their new Forever Friend. Both of them were unaware that Yang was working for them and once it was revealed, the three fought with Yang winning and getting paid. In "The Yindianapolis 500", Smoke and Mirrors kidnapped the President and challenged Yin and Yang to a race. If they won they would get Drivers Licenses. Yin and Yang agreed and were given cars. Smoke and Mirrors then hired Ultimoose, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, and Brother Herman to destroy them during the race. Once they failed, Smoke and Mirrors planned on tapping Yin and Yang in a caves, but they escaped and won the race. Mirrors's final appearance was in "Clothes Encounters". Mirrors captured the clothes monster made out of Yin and Yang's unwashed clothes and made it his champion. He arrived with the monster to defeat Smoke and Ultimoose who was her champion. The monster's stench was too much for Ultimoose and Mirrors won the battle. Yin and Yang came to stop Smoke and Mirrors and deafted them by washing their clothes. Abilities Mirrors has similar powers like his sister, being super strong and fast. He can also teleport like Smoke, but in a flash of yellow light. He can also float and fly. While he doesn't have a weapon, he does uses exploding Roses. Mirrors carries yellow Prison Prisms, a parody of Poké-balls. They are used to capture creatures called "Forever Friends". Unlike Poké-balls, one Prison Prism can have more than one creature. If the Forever Friend doesn't want to fight, he can force him through a special Ring. When a Forever Friend losses a fight, it becomes the winners property. His shown friends are: Hunkapu - a Pikachu like creature that grows larger and can fire spikes while spinning. Pupitator - a puppygriff that he won with Hunkapu. Halapeno Jack - a cheese creature that fires cheese; however, he was defeated by Yang. Laundry Monster - a monster made from that laundry which was once worn by the rabbits until they decided to wash it. Yin - Yin was Mirror's forever friend in "Smoke and Mirrors" Category:Parody/Homage Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Male